


Sugarcoated

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Hartwin drabble? Coffee shop AU?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



It was harder work than Harry would ever admit to his family, but he still couldn’t be upset at the choice he’d made. An honest job, he’d told them, something not handed to him on a silver platter. Of course they’d tried to convince him not to, that it was beneath him, but they would never persuade him that he was better than anyone else simply because of his name. **  
**

Today, however, was certainly testing Harry’s patience and resolve. First the espresso machine had broken down in the middle of the morning rush, and every customer had found him personally responsible. He was thankful Amelia had been on shift with him, because at least her calm professionalism had seemed to keep them from doing much more than send him a dirty look and forego a tip.

Then his manager decided to inform him that because of changes in staffing they were going to have to reschedule the vacation day he had planned for the following week. This of course meant that Harry would miss the special exhibit at the British Museum that he had been looking forward to seeing for months.

Finally, the latest indignity of the day was when one of the other baristas bumped his elbow and he poured an entire extra large latte down the front of his favourite trousers. With a sigh, Harry threw the paper cup in the bin and proceeded to make a new one, wishing that this day would just be over.

Latte complete, Harry walked over to the take away counter. “Eggy?”

Harry was already turning around, hoping to get Sarah to take over for a few minutes so he could attempt to clean up his trousers, when he heard a voice from behind him. “It’s actually Eggsy. Tho’ I don’t suppose it matters now.”

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but quickly schooled his expression and straightened his shoulders before turning back to the customer. He had every intent of giving the man a perfunctory apology and then heading out back, but he froze when he saw the man.

Bright green eyes, smartly styled hair, well tailored suit, and a sheepish smile. Before he could help himself he was pulling out a pen from his still damp trousers and reaching for the cup. “Of course it matters.” He crossed out the misspelled name and carefully rewrote _Eggsy_ along the side.

With a wide smile and a mischievous gleam in his eye, Harry handed the cup to Eggsy. “It wouldn’t do to start our friendship with the wrong name. I’m Harry. Nice to make your acquaintance.” _Perhaps this day wasn’t so bad after all_ , Harry thought when he saw the flush creep over Eggsy’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
